


Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you

by Tww2017fan2019 (orphan_account)



Series: Short tww stories [1]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Female Friendship, Fun, Gen, Holidays, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, Other, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Short, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tww2017fan2019
Summary: Hecate and Indie🌹





	Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you

The sun rose in the night sky, colours blending together, Dark blue, black and a vinbrant purple. The sun shone onto Cackle's academy, lighting it up like a lightbulb. 

It was empty as July started that day. The students have left home a week ago, so did most of the staff, the only people left were Hecate and Indie, who have decided to spend time with each other until school starts.

They have been through a lot, even though they did treat each other badly. They have forgiven each other despite the betrayal they both have felt many times. 

Even though they would never forget what they both did to hurt each other, they knew that they can put it aside and start over. 

Indigo knew Joy won't be the Joy she wants but she knows that Hecate will always be Joy to her. 

Hecate also knew that it will be hard knowing that her best friend is younger and has the second chance to sort out what she wants to do in her life. 

She knew that she wants to change, she knew that Hecate had turned her away from her real self. 

She had spent so much of her years turning away from who her real self was, the Joy she thought she never wanted to be...

_Enough with the feelings, lets get on with what they are up to for now. _

Indigo was in her shared bedroom, she was never this happy in her life! She had friends, more than she had in her boring non-magical life. 

She had Mildred, Maud and Enid. She knew that Joy was there for her, despite hiding her Joy personality away, only revealing the kindness Hecate could give to Indigo. 

That was enough for Indigo to smile and be with Joy. 

Indigo packed most of her belongings, ahe had lost the friendship bracelet that she wore, waiting and waiting for a notice of her hidden friend, Joy. 

She promised Joy to find a new one, at least similar to that one... After searching the whole grounds, wondering where she could have possibly dropped it, knowing that she won't find it after that tragedy. 

She had finished packing by nine O'clock ready to leave with Joy for a break. 

Luckily, Ada did not put the confinement on, neither had she told the great wizard. 

Indigo waited at the entrance, when she saw Joy, she had nearly nithing with her, just a few important things. 

"Are you ready to go?" Hecate asked Indigo. 

"Of course I am ready! Are you?!" Indigo asked, chuckling sarcastically. 

"Of course I am!" Hecate said. Indigo chuckled as she walled towards where their remaining broomsticks sat in their place. 

"Let's GO GO GO!" Indigo exclaimed as she grabbed her broomstick. 

"Not so quick," Hecate said as she lifted her broom into the air. 

So off they flew home for the summer, ready to make the most out of the holidays...


End file.
